Three months
by Ice-Skating-Angel
Summary: Secrets...everyone has them! Tony and Ziva have been hiding one from the rest of the team for three months now. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tony and Ziva were quietly sitting at their desks, neither wanting to stay back late that evening to finish up writing reports. Glancing up from his computer on occasion Tony looked over at his partner who was now struggling to stay awake at her desk.

"Are you checking me out Tony," Ziva asked opening one eye to look over at Tony. She was aware of the fact her partner had spent more time in the last couple of hours staring at her rather than at his work.

"Maybe…maybe not…it depends what your definition of checking out is Zee vaah," Placing an unnecessary emphasis on her name.

"Nothing good Tony" Ziva replied with a smirk on her face.

Tony's day had so far started out like any other. He had come into work early to finish off his report from the night before; After all he did his best work when he was alone with no distractions coming from his partners desk.

The rest of the team had yet to arrive so after emailing his work to Gibbs he headed off to get a coffee.

Returning only half an hour later he found Gibbs and McGee sitting at their computers typing away.

"Morning boss, Probie. Has anyone seen Ziva this morning?" he asked handing Gibbs his coffee and sitting down at his own computer to check his email.

"No, but she is late…" but Tony was no longer listening to Gibbs, he was more concerned with the email he had just received from an unknown source.

"Dinozzo? Dinozzo!…are you alright?"

Rushing over to his phone he pressed number two on his speed dial.

"Dam it, No answer!" he yelled throwing the phone down, "I have to get over there!" Running to get his keys he left the room quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: A MASSIVE thankyou to Boheman Buddy (AKA Sophie) for all your help and confidence in my story and me. I would not have posted it if it weren't for your convincing. Us NCIS girls rock! Weird chopstick habits and all!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Dinozzo! Where are you going," but the younger agent had already left. Sighing Gibbs added "…McGee, see what Tony was looking at before he so abruptly decided to disappear"

"I'm already ahead of you" McGee called out from Dinozzo's desk as he madly typed away on the agents keyboard. "…Ahh Boss you are going to want to see this."

McGee printed off the email and handed it to Gibbs.

He carefully scanned over the page. There was one word was centred in the middle of the page:

**Revenge**

Below were images of Ziva clearly unconscious and tied up. Her face was all bruised and bloodly. He looked like one of their victims before Ducky had cleaned them up. Not letting his eyes move away from the images he held in his hands Gibbs yelled his orders across the room.

"McGee, fuel the truck, we need to head over to Ziva's too. I'm going to take these down to Abby. Meet you in 10mins…Oh and warn Ducky that he could have a **live** patient on the way" Gibbs added.

_Abby's Lab:_

When Gibbs entered Abby's lab he was suddenly pulled into a mass of hugs. Abby was the only person Jethro would ever allow to do this.

"Gibbs, I was wondering when you were going to come down to see me… what took you so long"

"There has been an incident Abs… Tony received these this morning" Gibbs said as an answer to Abby's questions.

As Abby looked over the email Gibbs watched as her eyes widened.

"Oh my God…who would do this to Ziva, and why did they send these photos to Tony!"

"I dunno yet Abs but McGee and I are heading over to Ziva's apartment now." Gibbs said as he got up to leave,

"Let me know if you find anything, ASAP," he added over his shoulder.

_Ziva's Apartment_:

Tony had checked every room in the house and had found no Ziva. No sooner had he realized it was time to call Gibbs, there was a knock at the door and in walked the teams leader closely followed by McGee. Tony silently led them to Ziva's lounge room. It was common knowledge that Tony had been to Ziva's apartment on numerous occasions and so he knew his way around.

After doing a quick walk through around the apartment McGee returned to the lounge room where the others were sorting through Ziva's belongings which were scattered all over the floor.

"There is no sign of forced entry on the front door or the windows which could indicate that Ziva knew her attacker or that she opened the door to them willingly"

Starting to pace, Tony began to show his concern for his work colleague.

"Ahhh…I told her not to answer the door to people she didn't know!"

"Calm down Tony, What could you have done?" Gibbs tried to reassure the young agent that none of the events were his fault. Ziva's years of training with Mossard had made her very aware of the world around her. She often found it hard to trust people. It was for these reasons Gibbs thought, that she would not have opened the door willingly to someone she didn't know.

"Calm down? Calm down!… My wife has been kidnapped and you are telling me to Calm down!" No soon than the words had left Tony's mouth had he realized what big secret he had just revealed.

**Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger but that's how I work! Please keep the reviews coming; this is my first story so they definitely help. Thanks for reading.**

**Elle xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: OMG guys! Thanks sooooooooo much for the reviews. You got me all inspired to keep writing. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing… Sound like a deal? **

**So sorry about the long delay between chapters (stupid uni homework) I just couldn't get inspired to write after a days of constant writing at uni.**

**Chapter 3:**

The first thing Ziva noticed when she began to come to was that the room around her was completely black. The second thing was the now constant throbbing in her head. Trying to sit up, she was forced back down as a wave of nausea washed over her. Rolling over with a groan, she put a hand to her head only to find it feeling extremely tender and swollen.

"That would explain this headache the size of… Damn it what was that animal Tony always refers to in a situation like this" She yelled.

The last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch and hearing the doorbell ring. She was expecting Tony to come home at any moment so she got up to answer the door. She winced at the memory of being knocked over as a white cloth was pushed over her mouth and nose.

Ziva was mad at herself. Tony had warned her countless times that it was dangerous to answer the door to people she didn't know. He had even installed a peephole into the door so she could look out before answering. He was going to be pissed off when he discovered her missing. She only hoped that he didn't find out to late.

She lay back down as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

_Back at Ziva's Apartment: _

"Your WIFE Tony! … McGee leave us alone for a minute"

McGee tiptoed out to the hallway feeling sorry for Tony. Ziva was like a daughter to Gibbs and their leader would do anything to make sure that she was never hurt in a relationship.

"How long?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Tony hesitated before answering, not sure how much information he should give up. Deciding with Gibbs the whole truth was the only answer,

"…Three months"

Shocked that a close relationship was going on under his nose for three months without him knowing about it, Gibbs turned away.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

"Umm, well McGee does now but other than that, no. We kept it out off the office"

Thinking back on the events of the past few months he couldn't think of a time he had seen Ziva or Tony happier. He thought of the pair as his own children and happiness is all he could ask for them. Still…there was NO WAY either of them could get away with not inviting him to their wedding.

"Well… You better hold a proper wedding for the rest of us," He said turning to face Tony with a smile, "There is absolutely no way I would miss my children's wedding."

"Yes Boss, of course" Tony managed to get the words out of his mouth. He was in almost complete shock at his boss's response.

"But Dinozzo! Be aware, there will be consequences for not telling me about this little marriage of yours…but I think ill leave them for when Ziva is safe at home…Ill let you squirm for a little while longer"

"McGee get back in here! I want this whole place looked over with a fine-toothed comb. Print the doorbell and see if we can get any usable prints, then meet us back at NCIS Headquarters. Dinozzo you're with me. We have to see if the kidnapper has sent us any more information and then check and see what Abby has for us." Gibbs said as he headed towards the front door with Tony close behind.

McGee stopped Tony as he stepped out of the room. " Congratulations Tony, and I'm sorry… We will find Ziva"

"Thanks Probie and I know, with Gibbs there is no way this idiot can get away with anything"

_Abby's Lab:_

"Abby do you have any news for us?"

" Well I could get more if you get me the original email but because you left in such a hurry…" Abby started to say but was quickly cut off by Gibbs.

"Dinozzo log in and open your email so that Abby has a copy… Any good news Abby?"

"Well looking at a few of the pictures we have some things that could help us pin point a location but with out having a smaller area to work with there isn't a lot we can do… if you look here at this picture there is a part of a logo" she said handing the image over to the agents. Tony flinched away at the sight of his wife's bloody and bruised body.

"…But that could be anywhere in the state. If I can use the email to narrow down the location to say a 10mile radius than I can cross reference the logo and hopefully get a location…but that is going to take time"

Tony let off an annoyed sigh and walked quickly out the room leaving Gibbs and Abby to stare at the door.

"Was it something I said?…I missed something didn't I Gibbs?"

"Uh Huh, but its not my place to tell Ab's, He'll let you know what's going on when he is ready." Gibbs replied trying to ensure the younger woman that no matter what she said she would have got the same reaction from Dinozzo.

Gibbs found his Senior Field Agent sitting outside looking lost. As he approached he noticed Tony was looking at something inside his wallet. He hesitated for a moment trying to decide whether to join Tony or to give the young man some space, but Dinozzo made up his mind for him.

"You can come over you know boss, I wont bite" He said without looking up from his hands.

Gibbs walked over and sat down next to Tony. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony began to talk.

"She looked beautiful you know?" he said handing the photo he had been looking at in his wallet over to his boss. It was a picture of him and Ziva both looking completely happy in each other's arms as they were unaware of the photo being taken.

"God I was so nervous I nearly backed out, but when I saw her I was mesmerised. We hadn't planned on everything happening so fast but…" his voice slowly faded off.

"We will find her Tony"

**Hey all, This chapter was a bit longer than I planned but once I actually managed to start writing I couldn't stop. (Plus I couldn't decide what to cut out!!) Please review with any hints or suggestions.**

**Elle xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I got heaps of people emailing me begging me to continue this story…To those people, I am so sorry it has taken so long. I have been on prac for uni for the last few weeks and the last thing I felt like doing after those long days was writing. Thanks heaps for the reviews, and a big thank you to my friend, and fellow NCIS Girl, Sophie for keeping me sane!!!**

_**Elle**_

**_Xoxo_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Ziva was sick of keeping herself company. A few months ago she would have welcomed the silence, but after living with Tony the silence was hard to bear. Her head seemed to be getting worse by the minute and she was left with the throbbing of both her head and hand, which she had successfully managed to hurt, trying to get out of the room she was locked in.

She was now lying on the floor in the darked room listening for any sign of the footsteps returning. Every few hours or so she would hear someone moving towards the room, open a flap at the bottom of the door and push through a glass of water. She wanted to be ready the next time they came along.

Once again she absorbed herself into the silence. What she would give for one of Tony's stupid jokes right now. Ummm Tony, she thought. He was going to be sick with worry. She hoped he had given in and told Gibbs the whole story. Man she would have loved to be there for that conversation!! She could picture it now

_Tony: Oh yeah, by the way boss, Three months ago Ziva and I decided to get married!_

_Gibbs: Tony, you're fired!_

Ziva giggled to herself. She doubted Gibbs would get that mad at them but…he wasn't going to be happy. She still couldn't get the picture of Tony standing up the front of the church out of her head. He was so nervous where she had been so determined. There was nothing else she wanted. God she missed him.

* * *

_Abby's Lab:_

"Abby have we got anything off that email yet?" Gibbs called out as he entered the woman's lab. Tony was following closely behind.

"We are still tracing the email…" she replied, motioning towards McGee who was madly typing away at the keyboard, "…but we did get a hit on the logo from the picture. It belongs to Hadleys kitchen products, they have warehouses spread out throughout the state, but like I said before, if we can narrow it down with the email I should be able to find you an address."

"Thanks Abs, let me know when you get that location." Gibbs said before beginning to head out the room.

"Wait Gibbs… can I talk to Tony alone for a minute?" Abby looked over at Gibbs trying to tell him what she was planning on saying.

"Five minutes Abby, We need him to be working this case…McGee, give them a minute"

After Gibbs and McGee left the room there was a minute of silence before Abby spoke up.

" Tony I don't know what I said that upset you but I know that you will tell me when you are ready…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Oh Abby, you didn't do anything wrong!" came Tony's shocked reply.

"Then what's going on because it definitely seemed like I did?"

Tony sat in silence for a moment. To Abby it appeared he was contemplating something in his head.

A moment later Tony reached into his shirt pulling out a gold chain. Hanging like a pendant from the chain was a gold wedding ring. After a moments confusion Abby gasped.

"I cant loose her Abby…I don't know what I would do." Tony managed to croak out before really crying for the first time in years. Abby pulled him into one of her hugs.

"Oh Tony, im so sorry…" she began before the constant beeping of a computer interrupted them.

"Quick, go get Gibbs" Abby yelled whilst she was frantically typing on her keyboard.

Moments later the whole team were in Abby's lab.

"Tony, do you know a man called…Peter Davey? He went to the same school as you." Asked Abby.

"Yeah I know the jerk, I dobbed him in for cheating off me on our end of year English exam. The idiot has never forgiven me. Why? What has he done this time?"

"The email we received was traced back to his name and to an abandoned Hadleys packing warehouse twenty minutes from here."

"Okay everyone, pack your gear and meet at the car. Abby go find Ducky and tell him to meet us there, we might need him… DiNozzo… lets go bring her home."

* * *

The car ride over to the warehouse was quiet. Nobody was brave enough to speak around Tony. Tony's mind was racing. Would they get there in time? Would Ziva be okay? What would happen to Peter Davey?

Gibbs seemed to read the younger agents mind. "She will be fine DiNozzo she is too damn stubborn not to be," He said in an effort to reassure the young man.

Gibbs' words reminded Tony of the last time he had gone grocery shopping with Ziva. She had been so addiment about what meat they would buy that Tony had actually given in.

"Yeah, she is stubborn alright" Tony replied before bursting out laughing.

* * *

_Hadley's warehouse:_

Ziva lay perfectly still by the door as the footsteps got closer. But this time the little flap around the bottom didn't open. She could hear someone fumbling with keys. Quickly standing up she positioned herself alongside the door. The next bit happened so quickly. As the door opened Ziva grabbed the kidnappers arm and had him on the floor in a manner of seconds.

"A bit of an amateur are we?" she yelled at the man now lying on the floor in front of her. Ziva quickly twisted his arm in the wrong direction.

"Why am I here?… who sent you?" she screamed at him

"You need to ask your husband" the man on the floor grumbled. This only caused Ziva to twist his arm even more.

"Wrong answer"

"Damn moron ruined my life. He dobbed me in for cheating on my English exam. When the supervisors kicked me out of the exam I got a zero for it which meant I couldn't go to college and get any sort of worthwhile job… all because he wanted to take the glory that came with dobbing me in"

"And somehow you believe that this is Tony's fault? Some Americans are stupid." She said before she was interrupted by people barging their way into the room.

* * *

As the team strategically placed themselves throughout the warehouse they moved in on the only room they had yet to look in. As they got closer they saw that the door was slightly ajar.

Gibbs carefully signalled the team to head into the room. What they found shocked them. Instead of seeing a seriously injured Ziva lying on the floor, they saw Peter Davey lying on the floor in pain as Ziva twisted his arm around behind him.

"It's about time you all got here. I don't think I can hold him any longer," Ziva addressed Gibbs before turning to look at Tony.

"Tony, are there any other people you dobbed on in high school that I should be aware of?" She said to Tony with a smile before she pulled him in for a kiss. Tony's hands went straight to the small of her back. Both completely zoned out from the people around them.

"Ziva, what have I told you about answering the door to strangers?" He mumbled onto her shoulder.

Gibbs coughed slightly to get the attention of his two best field agents. They jumped slightly and turned to look at him with a sheepish look on their faces.

"Okay…judging by the fact he hasn't yet killed us, I take it you told him Tony?" Ziva said to her husband.

"We will talk about this later David," Gibbs called out, "For now lets just get you checked out."

* * *

_**Okay so what did you think?? Please review they really help!!!**_

_**love**_

_**Elle xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys!!!**_

_**Remember me? Sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages…I have been so busy with uni (who would have thought learning 8yr old science could be so tiring!) I will try to update soon but am always looking for ideas for inspiration (hint hint). Thanks once again to my ever faithful friend Sophie who pre-reads, edits and helps with ideas for this story. It would NEVER get updated without her.**_

_**Thanks for reading…Elle**_

* * *

Tony lead a limping Ziva over to the van where Ducky was waiting for them, and with Tony's help Ziva laid down on the padded gurney.

"Okay Ziva, lets start with your feet and we can work our way up…Tony, can you roll the bottom of her pants up so I can have a look at her ankle," Ducky instructed gesturing to Ziva. Doing as he was asked Tony gasped when he got his first look at the injury making her limp. He locked eyes with Ziva. Her gaze reassured him that she would be ok. After all, he thought, these definitely weren't the worst injuries Ziva had ever received. Her foot had turned a nasty shade of purple and appeared to be pointing in an unusual direction.

Tony's thoughts were interrupted by Ducky's voice.

"Well, I think its just a fracture, ill bandage it up but you will have to go to the hospital to have it X-rayed…along with getting that head injury checked out…I may be a doctor but I don't have the right equipment to make that judgment."

Ducky left the back of the van to give Ziva some privacy as Tony helped to clean up some of her wounds.

"So…," Ziva said in an attempt to break the comfortable silence, "how did it really go with Gibbs?"

"Ha ha…well, he wasn't impressed but he did smile…eventually!" Tony replied, "he has given me strict instructions that we are to have a proper wedding so that everyone can be there."

As he was talking he pulled Ziva into a warm embrace, "God I missed you! Promise me you wont answer the door to strangers anymore" He said before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

They were interrupted by a slight cough coming from the doors of the van. Turning around to face their interrupter they were met by McGee's friendly smile.

"Ummm, Gibbs said to let you know that we should head off to the hospital now"

"Thanks Probie" Tony said, picking Ziva up and carrying her to the car where she would be more comfortable.

McGee watched with amusement as his female co-worker wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and was looking quite comfortable in his arms.

* * *

_At the hospital:_

After two hours of X-rays and more than enough poking and prodding from numerous doctors, who Tony swore weren't even old enough to treat a bunch of dolls, Ziva was finally put into a room where she was told she would have to spend the night so that her head injury could be closely monitored.

She was just finishing up giving her statement to Gibbs as her husband listened on with surprise. Peter Davey had been tracking Tony for several months now and had waited to find the perfect opportunity to get his revenge. Ziva had put up a fight initially before she had been knocked out by a blow to the head.

The whole time Ziva had been talking she was staring at her lap because she was ashamed with herself for allowing herself to get caught. Tony took her had in his and squeezed it gently causing her to lock eyes with him. They stared in silence for a good minute before Gibbs spoke up.

"Okay, well that's all for now, we'll let you two have some privacy… ill see you at work in the morning Tony, Get well soon Ziva."

After the room had been cleared Tony was just about to speak up before…

"OH MY GOD…Ziva are you ok," Abby spoke quickly as she entered room 202 in a hurry, "I came as soon as I heard and then I had to bribe the nurse at the desk to tell me what room you were in and I don't think she would have let me in at all if Gibbs hadn't shown up and…"

"Wooow, slow down Abby you are making me dizzy and I'm not the one with a head injury" Tony said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," she replied leaning over to give Ziva a gentle hug and a kind smile, "I'm just glad your okay"

* * *

_  
Two hours later:_

Ziva was struggling to keep her eyes open now. Her headache was back almost as bad as it was before and her foot had begun to throb.

In the past few hours she and Tony had heard just about everything that was happening in Abby's life, including a Goth music festival coming up next week which she was planning on going to. Ziva tried to hide her yawn but failed as her observant husband smiled over at her.

"Why don't you go to sleep Babe…well be quiet now" Tony said brushing a strand of hair away from Ziva's eyes with a smile.

"Yeah I better go now and let you get some sleep," Abby added, "See you later guys"

Once they were sure Abby was out of the way and they weren't going to be interrupted by any more unexpected visitors, Tony turned to look at Ziva.

"I was so worried about you today, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Tony…will you talk to me while I try to go to sleep?" Ziva said with sleepy eyes.

"Sure Babe, what would you like me to talk about?"

"Anything except Gothic music festivals!"

* * *

_ **  
Please review people. The more reviews I get the quicker I update!**_

_**Elle**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my favourite fan fic readers,**_

_**I bet you had forgotten about me! I am sooooooo sorry about the long gap between updates. I have finished uni for the semester now so here is the next update. To my bestest buddy Sophie…we need to finish!!! For those of you who read our story 'One night in Vegas', we will get to updating as soon as Sophie finishes school for the term and prob when I get home from America. **_

_**XOXO Ziva**_

Chapter Six

Ziva woke to the sound of a silent room once again. Only this time she wasn't alone. Feeling a dead weight on her arm she wriggled in her bed to wake the young man up.

"Tony," she said running her fingers through his hair, "You're going to be late for work if you don't get up soon"

A slight indecipherable mumble came from the man. Ziva laughed when her husband mentioned something about a good kind of dream, causing Tony to look up and lock eyes with Ziva.

"So ZeeVaa, when are we going to get married…Again?" he asked with a grin.

Their morning conversation went on as normal. Each choosing to make fun of the other whenever an opportunity presented itself.

They were interrupted by both Ziva's doctor and nurse bringing in her breakfast.

"How are we feeling Ms DiNozzo"

"David" Ziva said corrected the doctor, looking over at Tony with an evil grin.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were married." The doctor responded apologetically.

"Oh we are" Came the simultaneous reply from Tony and Ziva causing the doctor to look between to couple confused.

"Well anyway, I've cleared your head injury so you will be free to go home after lunch. That is assuming you take it easy for the next few days and you…" the doctor indicated toward Tony, "keep a close eye on her"

Tony smirked raising his eyebrows, "of course"

The doctor left, leaving Tony watch Ziva push her food around her plate. Their silence was once again interrupted, this time by Tony's cell phone.

"DiNozzo"

"Didn't I tell you to be on time, DiNozzo?" Came the firm voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, causing Tony to jump, "You better get your butt down to head quarters in the next fifteen minutes or else…"

"I'm on my way boss"

"Oh yeah and Tony?" Gibbs replied

"Yeah"

"Say hi to Ziva for me" he replied with a smirk before hanging up on the agent.

Tony hurried around the room picking up his belongings before running over to the bed to give Ziva a kiss.

"I'll come and get you at lunch time…If Gibbs lets me that is…Love you"

"Love you too Tony…hey!" She yelled as Tony stole a piece of toast off her plate

"oh sorry…you weren't going to eat that were you?" he shot back with a chuckle before leaving Ziva in silence once again.

_NCIS Headquarters._

Tony stepped out of the elevator looking at his watch. Only an hour late he thought. Although Gibbs and McGee sat at their respective desks, the room seemed empty with out Ziva there. She nearly always beat him their and was ready and waiting to make fun of his every move.

"Sorry I'm late boss, what can I do?"

"You have reports to finish up DiNozzo," Gibbs replied watching the younger agents face drop before he added, "Once you have finished that you can go and pick your wife up from the hospital"

"What!?!…how did you know that she was being released today?"

"Your not the only one who knows how to use a phone Tony…Now hurry up and finish your report…you have a wedding to plan" Gibbs returned with a smile.

_Two hours later:_

Tony printed off his final report before placing it in a file and shutting down his computer. He walked over to his boss's desk and stood silently waiting for his attention.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?"

"Ahh no boss…umm here is my report if it's alright with you I'm going to pick up Ziva now" he said handing his file over to his leader. Gibbs looked up at the agent, staring. This caused Tony to squirm while he waited for a response.

"Ring me in the morning to let me know if you and Ziva are coming to work" Gibbs smiled up at the agent. Tony and Ziva are the children he never thought he would have again. Seeing them happy together made him extremely proud to be their 'father'.

_Hospital:_

Tony walked into the doors of Ziva's hospital room holding a big bunch of flowers. He knew Ziva wasn't the type of woman who cared much for girly gifts but he had spent the last half an hour roaming around the hospitals gift shop trying to find something appropriate. He was greeted by the welcome faces of both Ziva and her Doctor.

"Hows our patient doing doc?"

"I have just finished writing up her discharge papers…other than perhaps a sore head and a sore foot she should be fine…You were lucky Officer David, it could have been a lot worse," The doctor replied helping Ziva out of her bed and handing her a pair of crutches, "You might need these for a few days." He said with a smile before leaving the couple alone to sort out their things.

Tony walked over to Ziva and pulled her into a kiss.

"hmm, I've missed being able to do that," she replied slightly shocked by his actions

Tony responded with a chuckle, "So have I. As much as I would love to take you home right now, we are going to have to go back to Headquarters first."

"Why's that my little hairy butt?"

"Well…technically our house is still a crime scene so…Gibbs has our keys" he said quickly before ducking a punch from Ziva.

Ok so it really out of character for most of it but I was having difficulty writing. Let me know what you think anyway.

_**Ziva xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving back at NCIS Headquarters Tony helped Ziva out of the car before they headed through security to the squad room. He fussed over Ziva ensuring she was comfortable before turning to McGee to ask where Gibbs had gone.

"I'm right here DiNozzo. Are you ready to fill out the rest of those forms?" Came the booming voice from behind him. Tony nodded his reply and moved over to his boss's desk to sign the reports stating that he agreed with what had been written. Tony smiled as he read the words "My wife" and only wished that their secret had come out in a more positive manner.

Tony finished reading the report, signed it and handed it back over to Gibbs.

"Okay, so this is the part where we ask you if you have any family to stay with for the night…your house wont be open til tomorrow." Gibbs asked cautiously. He knew the issue of family was a very sensitive spot for both of his employees.

"No, it's okay we'll stay in a hotel tonight and we have our spare clothes and things in our locker here so we should be fine, hey Ziva?" When Tony got no reply from his wife, the agents looked over at her. She had fallen asleep at her desk.

"Don't be stupid DiNozzo…your wife needs a proper nights sleep…" Gibbs started before he was interrupted by McGee.

"They can stay with me Boss…I have a spare room" The young agent suggested.

"Hell no Probie! I'm not letting Zee stay with you…she would be corrupted in a night! I am NOT having a computer geek as a wife" Tony argued.

"It's okay DiNozzo…I wouldn't do that to either of you," Gibb's replied giving McGee a glare, "as I was going to say, you can stay at my place tonight." He added fishing around in his pockets for something, he pulled out a key.

"Spare room is down the hall second door on the right…help your self to anything" Gibbs handed Tony the key and left the room leaving a shocked DiNozzo standing there.

"Probie? Did that really just happen?" Tony asked looking over at the agent who looked even more shocked than him.

Tony gently picked Ziva up and started to carry her out to the car. He stopped just before reaching the elevator and turned to face McGee, who was watching the interaction from his desk.

"Thanks for your help today Probie," He said with a small smile, "I really do appreciate it."

IN THE CAR

Tony pulled up outside Gibbs' house and softly woke Ziva up.

"Where are we?" She mumbled quietly, still half asleep

"We are at Gibbs' house, we are staying here til our place is opened up again."

"Really?" Ziva asked in disbelief. It wasn't that she had thought Gibbs' couldn't be nice, she just never thought he would be this nice to Tony and herself.

They moved inside and began to look around. They had both been there before but on both occasions they had been distracted by work.

Tony settled Ziva down in the kitchen before moving to place their gear in the spare room. He couldn't help but poke around the other rooms while he was there. Gibbs rarely shared information about his life, and Tony felt honoured that he had been asked to stay. He made is way back into the kitchen where he found his wife satisfying her curiosity by looking through their boss's fridge.

"Should you be doing that babe?"

"Other than this block of chocolate that looks older than me, there is not a single unhealthy thing in here…" Ziva said as she looked up at her husband "Haha you are not even going to last an hour here, my little hairy butt."

"That's what the phone is for Zee Vaa…when Gibbs gets home I'll call for take out." He said as he gently lead Ziva into the lounge room. Sitting down on the couch Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest.

"It is a big relief now that everyone knows about us." She said as she was playing with the buttons on Tony's shirt.

"Everyone except Director Shepard." Tony added


	8. Chapter 8

_**HELLO!! so its been a while! I am so very very sorry... ive had a rough few months. But i promise the next chapter is in the making. I really do appreciate the support all my lovely readers have been giving me with their gentle nudges to keep writing. I do have another chapter of Restless written up but im not happy with it yet so i wont post just yet**_

_**Thanks to Sophie (once again) who bugged me every time we spoke to finish this chapter... I DID IT!!**_

* * *

Ziva leaned back into Tony.

"You don't think Jen will care do you…after all Gibbs seems to be okay with it," Tony asked.

"She'll be okay with it, but she might be a bit disappointed that we didn't tell her."

"Hmmm, we can sort that out tomorrow, for now, lets have a rest before Gibbs gets home…this could get interesting!" Tony said pulling Ziva closer to him gently.

That's how Gibbs found them a couple of hours later when he walked through the door of his house with a pizza under his arm. With a smile, he tiptoed though his lounge room, to the kitchen. Placing the pizza in the oven and pouring himself a glass of scotch, he sat down at the table and began reading over the case.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs looked up from his file as DiNozzo entered the room rubbing his eyes. Wordlessly Gibbs moved to a cupboard and got him a drink of water.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here Gibbs, it means a lot to us." Tony said quietly, "is it okay if I let Ziva sleep on the couch a while longer…she was so tired." He added.

"There is no need for that honey, I'm awake now anyway." Ziva said as she limped over to give her husband a kiss. Tony stared down her deep eyes. It felt good to be able to do that in public. Their staring contest was interrupted when Gibbs made himself known with a cough and a gentle smile.

"I brought home pizza, who's hungry?"

Later that night found the three lounging on the couch watching an old movie on the TV. Gibbs looked over at the pair sitting on the other chair with a laugh. Tony had been trying to explain to Ziva what was going on, but when she still didn't understand ten minutes later he had to give up. Tony was currently looking away annoyed as Ziva looked over at him slightly confused. He was glad they were both so happy with each other even when they were having one of their petty arguments.

After his wife and daughter had died many years ago, he didn't think he would ever have the chance to see his daughter so happy. While neither Tony nor Ziva were biologically his, he thought of both of them as his children and wanted nothing more for them than happiness. Silently he switched off the TV receiving rather confused looks from his junior agents.

"So have you thought anymore about this wedding?" He said as a way of explanation. When he received only confused and shocked faces from the pair he sighed and went on to explain.

"Tony, I explained to you earlier that there is no way my children are going to get away with not inviting me to their wedding so…Have you thought anymore about it?."

Tony and Ziva lay awake in their bed at Gibb's house the next morning. Ever since they got married Tony was forced to wake up early along with Ziva. They usually went for a run, but with her ankle not being in good condition, they opted just to lie in. Today would be the first time they could go to work without having to hide their marriage. Well, as soon they spoke to Director Shepard.

'Are you nervous about today?" Tony asked as he pulled Ziva closer to him.

"Umm a little... i don't know why though," Ziva replied.

"You are about to tell one of your best friends that you got married behind her back to another Agent under her command, hence breaking Gibbs' rule number 12, and because of that marriage you were kidnapped and injured," Tony said as a way of explanation.

Ziva gave a small chuckle. "That was quite a mouth full. Have you been rehearsing that in your head?"

"A little, yes," Tony said with a smile.

The pair lay in silence for a few minutes before they got up to get ready for work. They slowly made their way into the kitchen where Ziva began searching around through the fridge and cupboards looking for something to make for breakfast. Screwing up her nose as she sniffed a carton of milk, pouring it down the drain.

"Tony, i think we can repay Gibbs by doing some shopping for him. Seriously, there is stuff growing in here...It's worse than your place was," Ziva said as she threw a couple more mysterious items into the bin.

Ziva was standing over the stove making scrambled eggs, when Gibbs walked into the room. He stood back watching the interaction. Tony had three mugs out on the bench and was spooning coffee into them as he waited for the water to boil. Ziva limped over to the other side of the kitchen to put some bread into the toaster.

Gibbs walked completely into the room now.

"Oh good you're up," Ziva said as Tony pulled plates out for her to start serving up breakfast.

"Breakfast and Coffee...anyone would think you were sucking up," Gibbs replied with a smirk on his face. It was fun to watch his agents squirm.

"We're not sucking up, we are just grateful for your help...we will be out of your way tonight when we can have the keys back to our apartment," Tony explained.

"Speaking of apartments...whose are you staying at? It can't be very convenient to be moving between two," Gibbs asked.

"We mostly stay at mine because its closer, but Tony's is bigger so we are there on the weekends," Ziva explained for the both of them as they sat down to eat.

"Hmmm...Yum," Gibbs exclaimed as he chewed on toast and scrambled eggs, "i didn't know you could cook Ziva!"

The group split up to go to work. On the car ride over Ziva grew quiet. Tony parked the car and turned to look at her.

"Babe, everything is going to be okay. I mean if Gibbs is okay with it than the director should be a piece of cake!" Tony joked to try and lighten the atmosphere.

"It's not Jenny I'm worried about, my little furry bear," Ziva explained turning to face her husband, "When we tell her, she will have to tell Mossard. Which means my father will find out, and... Well, let's just say he brought me up to believe love was a weakness, so he is going to be less than impressed."

"Well, we'll handle Mossard together, okay... you don't have to do this all alone anymore Ziva. I love you"

Ziva smiled over at him, "I love you too."

The pair leaned in for a kiss before getting out of the car to head into the office.

* * *

_**Thanks ppl:) I really appreciate everyones support.**_  
_**Please review...it would make my day:)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi all, as promised here is chapter nine! Sorry it is later than expected. Good news is i am no longer in hospital.**__** Bit shorter than the others but... Enjoy!!**_

* * *

Tony helped Ziva out of the elevator and into the squadroom. They could feel all eyes on them. The power of the gossip ladder meant that half the people in the building had heard some story about the pair. Unfortunately most of these were untrue. By the time McGee arrived Ziva had already been asked when the due date was 3 times. It appeared that the most common rumor was her and Tony got married because she fell pregnant.

"Tony, I can't put up with this much longer. It's really annoying and nobody is getting any work done," Ziva whined.

"Yeah, I know how you feel… I was asked this morning if you tricked me into marrying you with your crazy ninja skills!" Tony replied.

"What!!...Who said that?" Ziva screamed opening Tony's top draw and pulling out a paper clip, "I will find them and show them my crazy ninja skills with this paper clip!"

"Whoa, calm down…I already set them straight" he said grabbing her hand.

Just then Gibbs walked in from down stairs. He walked up to the pair with an unreadable look on his face. He handed Tony and Ziva a coffee.

"Okay, I'm only going to ask this once because I already know the answer," Gibbs said, "Ziva, are you pregnant"

"Gahhh! No! I'm not… and that would have to make it the fifth time I was asked that this morning!" She replied.

"Okay then, I think… "Gibbs started before he was interrupted by a shout from upstairs.



"DiNozzo, David, I want to see you in my office in 5 minutes." Came the shout of a less than impressed Director. Tony and Ziva winced.

"I guess we have some explaining to do" Tony said.

The pair sat in the waiting room to see the Director. Cynthia looked up at the pair with a sympathetic look. She had heard some of the stories as well.

"Can I get you guys anything while you wait?" She asked.

Just then the door to the office opened.

"That won't be necessary Cynthia, you guys can come in now" The director spoke up. She ushered the pair inside and sat down.

"I take it from the guilty looks on your faces there is at least some truth to these stories. Would that be correct?" The director asked sternly.

"Well, umm you see…" Both Tony and Ziva spluttered at the same time. They looked at each other and Tony nodded letting Ziva know he would talk.

"Well, you see director, it all happened very quickly…"

"I knew it! I knew it! It is true! Guys you can relax… I just wanted to find out the truth for myself and offer my congratulations" Jenny replied with a laugh.

The agents sighed a breath of relief.

"But it was fun watching you both squirm," Jenny said very excited, "I knew that this would happen! So, when is the next wedding? I will be expecting an invitation sent here so I can put it in the NCIS Newsletter."



When she received some confused looks from the other agents, she explained, "I've known Gibbs long enough to know how he feels about the both of you… there is no way he is going to let you get away with it unless he is there" She added as she ushered them out the door.

"Well that went better than expected." Tony said breaking the silence and the pair burst into a fit of laughter receiving some un-approving looks from the others waiting to see the director. Tony and Ziva made their way back down to the Squadroom still laughing. Tony's hand resting on the small of Ziva's back as she struggled going down the stairs on crutches.

"I take it everything went well," Gibbs asked receiving grins from his two agents, "Good, that mean this office can return to normal and you two can finish your paper work."

Tony had finished his work for the day and was busing himself playing games on his computer as he waited for Ziva. After another 20minutes of boredom he decided it was time for a different strategy. He rolled his chair over to Ziva's desk.

"Sweetcheeks are you nearly done coz I would really like to be home in time to watch Magnum PI reruns and we still haven't picked up our house keys?"

"It would go a lot quicker if you helped me" Ziva responded suggestively. Without a complaint Tony picked up a stack of files and got to work.

When McGee and Gibbs walked into the squadroom an hour later they were surprised to find most of the paper work done. Tony had his chair pulled up next to Ziva. He was taking notes with one hand and the other was resting on the top of Ziva's thigh. Both were concentrating on the work in front of them.

McGee smiled at the sight in front of him. He was glad that his friends were happy. It might actually make his life a little easier now he had some information to use when one of them was picking on him. Gibbs made them known with a cough. The pair looked up.



Gibbs handed them an envelope. Tony opened it and tipped the contents onto Ziva's desk. When their keys tumbled onto the desk, a look of panic crept onto Ziva's face. She had been trained well enough to hide her feelings from most people she was around but Tony noticed the look straight away. She was scared. Tony squeezed Ziva's leg under the desk.

"Go home you two… we'll see you tomorrow" Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva quietly packed up their gear, said their goodbyes and headed for the elevator. It was clear to Tony what Ziva was worried about.

He moved her hair aside and whispered in her ear.

"We will do this together. I love you," With that he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. A simple guesture that spoke volumes to Ziva. This man truly loved her.

* * *

_**The next chapter is already written so im trusting ALL of you to hound me enough to post if i havent already done so by next week!  
thanks:)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay Guys... Don't say it... I know. I promised this a long long time ago but i have been really sick and the last thing i have wanted to do is write. HOWEVER my doctors think its good for me (Work that one out). For those of you who asked me what was wrong. I had severe Pneumonia and my left lung collapsed as a result... not pleasant but ill survive. Thanks again for the support... Sorry but this hasn't been edited by anyone other than me.**_

For the first time since leaving Israel, Ziva felt scared entering her own home. Tony had tried to re-assure her several times on the way home, letting her know he was there and that everything would be ok. But that didn't help the worry go away.

They pulled up outside the house and Tony looked over at Ziva.

"You ready?" he asked patiently.

Ziva nodded and hobbled out the car. It wasn't that she was worried it would happen again, she knew she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She was more disappointed with herself. That she had grown so comfortable with living in America that she was not as cautious anymore.

As if reading her mind, Tony spoke up.

"This is America Ziva, you do not need to keep your guard up all the time. It is okay to feel safe" Tony spoke reassuringly.

He was right. The life she had in Israel was very different from the life she had now. Even though Tony usually made himself out to be a jerk or a big goof, She knew he would do absolutely anything for her.

She smiled back at him.

"Okay then, my little furry bear, let's get this over with"

When they walked into the house, they didn't find the mess they expected to find. Someone had cleaned up the broken pieces of glass and put their belongings back where they belonged. Shocked the pair moved further into the room. Tony gasped. Their TV had been smashed in the attack but it had now been replaced with a plasma twice the size of their old one. It had a note stuck on the screen.

_ Tony and Ziva,_

_We thought it would be easier to come home to a neat and clean house._

_ NCIS team._

_ PS. Consider the TV a belated weeding present. _

Tony moved up behind Ziva and put his arms around her waist.

"I think we have more family around here than we thought we did," he said with a smile.

Ziva turn in his arms to face him and pulled his head down so their lips could meet.

"Hmmm, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Tony asked surprised by the very welcome gesture.

"I love you… and I promise never to open the door without check who is there ever again!" she replied with a chuckle.

He tilted her head to give him better access to her lips again. Ziva melted against him moving her hands up his back to rest behind his neck. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Ziva pulled away to look at him with a smile.

"Not out here my little furry bear," she requested.

Tony unhooked her crutches from her arms, letting them drop to the floor. She didn't really need them anyway. She was using Tony's neck to hold her weight.

He ran his hands down her body. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. The pair barely broke apart as they made their way to the bedroom.



* * *

Ziva woke in Tony's arms the next morning to the insistent ringing of the phone on Tony's side of the bed. Groaning she half climbed over tony who hadn't shown any signs of waking up. Careful not to knock her bad foot. She picked up the phone angrily.

"You better have a good excuse for waking me up!" She yelled at the person on the other end of the line.

"Is a dead marine good enough for you Officer David?"

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelped. The sudden increase in volume woke Tony up. Sitting up quickly in shock he knocked Ziva off his lap back down onto the bed, making her drop the phone.

"Agh, I'm sorry babe" he said as he helped her sit up again.

"Get the phone Tony" Ziva whined as she rubbed her sore head.

"Gibbs, you still there?" He asked picking up the phone.

"I'm not sure if I wanna know what is going on over there DiNozzo but we have a dead marine down at the port… Ziva isn't cleared for field duty yet but that doesn't mean you get to skip out of work daily… I want you there in thirty minutes," Gibbs explained, "Oh DiNozzo, tell your wife the proper greeting is 'hello'."

Tony was left listening to the dial tone. He lay back down with a groan and pulled Ziva closer to him.

"I think we need to work on your phone manners… Gibbs didn't sound too impressed!" Tony said with a chuckle.



"You have a case, yes?" She asked softly knowing that she would have to stay behind today.

"Yeah, but we can go out for dinner tonight to make up for it, how does that sound?" He replied.

Ziva nodded, satisfied with the compromise.

* * *

Ziva was bored.

Tony had been at work all day and she had to stay home and occupy herself. She had called NCIS headquarters around lunch time to see if she could come in and help. She even offered to do desk work! Gibbs had been quick to inform her if she showed up at all today she would be stuck on desk work for the rest of the year. So now she sat in the newly cleaned apartment looking for something else to occupy her time.

Normally she would have goon for a run or gone to the NCIS gym but with her movements limited by a pair of crutches she didn't have a lot of choice. She pulled out one of Tony's favourite DVD's. Watching the immaculately dressed women on the screen, made Ziva think. She knew she was lucky with Tony. She never had to stress about what looked good, not that she did most of the time anyway.

She smiled at the thought of her husband, listening to the voices she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tony crept into the lounge room after work. Having found her asleep, he kicked off his shoes and sat down next to her. He loved to watch her sleep, it reminded him of their time undercover. It hadn't taken Tony long to realize that Ziva didn't snore half as bad as she had pretended to undercover. She had eventually admitted to doing it on purpose just to annoy him.

He reached over to brush a strand of hair off her face. She woke under his touch.

"Hi… Sorry I woke you" He said as she stretched her legs out.

"Hmm, you should be… I was having a very nice dream!" She scoffed at him.

"Really, was I in it?" he shot back with a cheeky grin.

"Be good and I _might_ tell you" Ziva shot back her voice still scratchy from sleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Abby and McGee wanted me to ask if we wanted to go out to dinner with them… said I would ask… what do you reckon?" Ziva was up and moving towards the bedroom as quick as her bad foot would let her. Her crutches long since abandoned on the floor. Tony chuckled and followed after her.

"I take it that's a plan?" He asked.

"I have been stuck here all day!" She explained, "I will do anything to get out of here."

"Ahh yes, I heard about your phone calls" Tony said, "seriously Babe… paperwork?"

Ziva shot him a look as she pulled a top over her head.

"That never would have happened if you hadn't taken my keys" She argued with a smile.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she called walking out of the room.

* * *

_**Once again... i am so very very sorry- I could use a little help if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this story (or restless- although i have half of the next chapter written out) PLEASE!!**_

Elle xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, I wouldn't just be writing fanfiction about Tony and Ziva!**_

_**AN: I know, I know! This update is much **__**much**__** later than I promised, but at least it has been updated! I am looking for someone to help me with some of my stories (published and unpublished) for a while. I am having a bit of trouble getting past my writers block and am very unmotivated so I'm just looking for someone to bounce some ideas off. If you're interested, PM me and I'll let you know. Thanks =) Elle xox**_

Tony and Ziva pulled up outside the stylish bar and restaurant. Tony put the car into park and turned to face his wife.

"Are you ready to face the Abster and her trusty steed McGee," he joked making her smile.

"It will be nice not to have to hide anymore," Ziva responded.

Tony leant over and pulled her in for a kiss to which she eagerly responded to. Both were fully aware they were making out in plain view of anyone who may happen to walk past.

"Think we gave anyone a show?" he asked with a smirk, "Come on, let's go inside," he continued moving around to Ziva's side of the car to help her out.

Her ankle was tightly bandaged but after much arguing with Tony, she had decided to leave her crutches at home. She had Tony to lean on anyway and just found they got in the way. Tony, on the other hand, was concerned she was going to make it worse. But it was pointless arguing with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to take a bit of the weight off her foot.

They walked into the bar's dining area.

"We are meeting some friends here," Tony explained to the girl who had come over to greet them. Ziva's eyes scanned the room looking for their workmates. She spotted Abby, McGee and Palmer sitting in a booth across the way. They made their way slowly to small group.

"Ziva!" Abby called out enthusiastically. The gothic girl stood wrapping Ziva up in a tight hug, "I miss you!"

"Abby, I have only been away for two days so far," Ziva replied as Tony helped her into the booth and slid in next to her.

"Yes but it feels like longer," Abby said dramatically. Tony rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders to pull her back to rest against him. She looked up and smiled at Tony. McGee and Abby shared a glance, this was not the Tony and Ziva they were used to seeing at work. They were much more relaxed.

"Aww, you two are too cute!" Abby squealed, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were together, let alone married!"

"Relax Abs," Tony replied to a sulking Abby, "We didn't tell anyone so you're still one of the first people to find out."

A waitress stopped at their table, "Can I get ya'll another round of drinks or are you ready to order?"

"I'd love a beer," he said before turning to his wife, "do you want a lemonade, babe?" he asked knowing Ziva could not drink tonight due to her pain medication. When Ziva responded with a nod and the waitress jotted it down.

The group quickly ordered their meals.

"Any chance of a basket of fries as well?" Tony asked politely, flashing the waitress his charming smile. Adding the fries to the order the waitress cleared the empty glasses and promised to hurry back with their orders.

The group chatted for a while before Ziva noticed Palmer staring at her with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong Palmer?" She asked. Ziva knew she scared the young assistant medical examiner and she was having fun watching the effect her gaze was having on him.

"Uh, no… I just…" Palmer stuttered looking away.

Tony leant over and patted the boy on the shoulder, "Relax Jimmy, she is just making fun of you."

Ziva scoffed at Tony for ruining her fun.

"Oh don't you pout at me... it's just plain mean to pick on either McGee or Palmer," he said, "plus, that's my job," he added with a playful nudge.

"According to the law, half of all that you own belongs to me too… that includes your right to 'pick on them' as you worded it," Ziva said in a teasing tone the others were unused to witnessing.

"Oh God!" McGee groaned in realization, "Two DiNozzo's! I hadn't thought of that yet!"

"Did you take Tony's surname?" Abby asked Ziva curiously.

"Yes but we were trying to hide it from everyone at NCIS so I just kept using David at work," Ziva explained.

"Why were you trying to hide it from everyone, I'm sure Gibbs' wouldn't have minded," Abby questioned.

"We know Gibbs' would not have minded, and neither would Jen, but when she found out she would have to tell my father, as the Mossad director, and _he_ would not be happy," Ziva explained, "Tony is not Jewish and my father has an interesting idea of what I should be doing with my life and it does not involve getting married."

"But isn't she going to have to tell him now?" McGee asked.

"Yes," the married couple shared a glance, Tony took Ziva's hand that was resting on the table and linked his fingers with hers, "but I trust that Gibbs and the director will help us find a solution to this mess and stop him from doing anything drastic."

The waitress returned with their dinner and Abby, Tim and Jimmy watched as Tony and Ziva did a silent and quick swap of items on their plates. She took his salad and he took one of the pieces of fish on her plate.

"What?" Tony asked the group staring at him as he jammed another piece of his steak into his mouth.

"Ugh! You are such an unattractive glob!" Ziva said, referring to her husband talking with his mouth full of half eaten steak.

"I think you mean slob, babe," he chuckled, "… and unattractive, that's not what you were saying last night," he added wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Stop! Please," McGee begged, "no details!"

The table burst out laughing at the look on Tim's face.

"Aww, would you look at that babe, we've grossed Timmy out!" Tony teased, "… should we give him a real show?" he asked wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her close. Ziva smiled and met him half way. He leant down and captured her lips in his. Feeling his tongue gently slide over her bottom lip she instinctively parted her lips. She was very comfortable in his familiar arms.

The pair jumped apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up and met the gaze of Gibbs and the director.

"Gibbs! Director! We were just…" Tony started.

"We could see what you were doing… now why don't you slide over so we can sit down," Gibbs warned. The pair did as they were instructed silently going back to their eating their dinner.

The waitress bought over a bottle of champagne and a round of glasses Jen and Gibbs had ordered. Gibbs started pouring and passing out glasses. Tony reached across the table and took an empty champagne glass and filled it with some of Ziva's lemonade before handing it to her.

"Ziva can't drink while she is on the pain meds," he explained.

Their boss raised his glass indicating for them all to do the same.

"To Mr and Mrs DiNozzo," he toasted, "… and don't think this gets you out of having a proper wedding."

"You know Gibbs, we could totally re-enact the wedding out right now if that's what you want," Tony joked, "… especially the kissing bit."

That comment earned him an elbow to the ribs from his wife. He wrapped his arm behind her back and rubbed his hand up and down her arm as he had done many times.

He sat back and listened to their friends conversation when Ziva looked up and whispered in his ear.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said. Tony knew she was telling him this as she wouldn't be able to walk there without someone to lean on.

"Okay," he whispered back before turning to Abby, "Abs can you give us a hand for a few minutes?" he asked as the group shuffled out of the booth to let them out. Leaning heavily on her husband, a tired Ziva limped her way to the bathroom followed by her friend.

Reaching the door to the bathroom, Tony handed Ziva over to Abby and patiently waited for them to return.

Inside the bathroom, Abby used the opportunity to chat with Ziva as she came out from the stall.

"So Mrs Ziva DiNozzo, hey?" she said with a smile.

"Yes," Ziva returned the smile.

"One of these days, when your spunky husband is not standing outside the bathroom waiting for us, you are going to have to give me all the details," Abby said. Ziva nodded and laughed.

Ziva leaned on Abby to limp out of the bathroom and into Tony's arms. It was clear from the look on her face and the slow limp, Ziva was tired and her foot was hurting. Tony quickly swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the booth with Abby in tow. He sat down on the end and settled Ziva in his lap.

They stayed for a little while longer to be polite but when Ziva yawned, Tony stood pulling Ziva up with him.

"We are going to head off," he said placing some bills on the table and picked Ziva up. He carried her out to the car and placed her down on the ground as he opened the door to his car. He helped her climb up and buckle in.

"Thank you Tony," she said gently brushing a hand over his cheek.

She was sound asleep before they were even halfway home.

_**Please review guys!  
Don't forget to PM me if you're interested in bouncing back some ideas.**_


End file.
